6000
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Un mercenario aprenderá que no debe decir mentiras cuando entre en una taberna de la fortaleza sin ley que es Ponyville en el pais maldito que todos llaman Equestria Fragmentada. Felicicadas FanFiction dot Net por los primeros 6000 fics de My Little Pony.


**6000  
(Seis mil)**

"_Y resplandezca el sol generoso todos los días sobre Equestria Inmaculada  
pues mientras viva la esperanza en el corazón de los ponis  
nosotros guardaremos sus vidas y sus sueños…  
¡porque somos los Caballeros de Equestria!"  
__—__ Burning Spades_

Por si no lo sabías, el Poni de Acero era el nombre de la taberna más concurrida en todo Ponyville.

De entre las inhóspitas, aterradoras y peligrosas regiones de la nación olvidada que los habitantes del mundo llaman Equestria Fragmentada, la más triste y deprimente es el yermo de Everfree.

En este lugar, la mirada se pierde en un horizonte plano sin fin de pura arena quemada, cráteres, trincheras y rastros petrificados de lo que fueron, en tiempos ancestrales, árboles que formaban un hermoso bosque. Ahora, solo se alzan como amorfas formaciones ramificadas llenas de espinas duras como el hierro.

Más al oeste se alcanza a ver una alta montaña solitaria que de acuerdo a la leyenda era parte de un sistema montañoso sobre el que descansaba una ciudad hermosa y paradisiaca en que solían vivir las Princesas del Sol y de la Luna. Construida de mármol blanco, se cree que la mítica Canterlot era la capital de Equestria (nombre que se le da en la historia antigua a un país de ensueño que estaba en el actual lugar donde ahora se encuentra el infierno llamado Equestria Fragmentada). Ahora, solo queda una sola y alta montaña, alzándose al cielo como el vestigio único de un pasado desconcertantemente lejano… o aterradoramente cercano.

Cuentos de potrillos y nada más. Nadie podría saber si es cierto, pues el resto de la cadena montañosa fue tragada por el Olvido, cuando la Cascara del Mundo se rompió, llevándose consigo toda prueba de la existencia de la fabulosa ciudad.

Si se va todavía más lejos, se alcanza a ver a la distancia la Frontera, aquel muro de fuego que marca el final de este plano, y el comienzo del Olvido. Nadie va jamás tan lejos. Nadie es tan ridículamente tonto. No existe nada en el Olvido, sino que lo único que hace la Frontera es vibrar y relumbrar como la aurora boreal. Intensa, roja, ardiente. Eso, y escupir de vez en cuando una aberración o dos.

Pero si ni los viajeros sobreviven, aun las aberraciones tienen una vida corta en las partes más alejadas del yermo de Everfree. ¿Por qué? Simple. Cerca de la Frontera, también es el hogar de la creatura más pavorosa y destructiva de todo el mundo: el Blazedigo.

Es suficiente.

Olvídalo.

Y no digas su nombre.

Te decía, que del lado más cercano del yermo Everfree se encuentra Ponyville. ¿Una villa? Claro que no. Que no te engañe el nombre. Ponyville es una fortaleza de parias y refugiados. Nadie viviría por gusto en Ponyville. Solo quienes van de paso y no tienen más opción se quedan ahí. Solo los que están lo suficientemente locos como para tener algún negocio en Equestria Fragmentada.

Finalmente, en aquel agujero de ratas, forajidos y aventureros desquiciados que es Ponyville, el lugar al que no debes ir si quieres conservar la integridad es a la taberna del Poni de Acero. Todos ahí son rufianes, charlatanes y ladrones. Y eso los que son menos peligrosos.

Una tarde un charlatán especialmente mentiroso entró por la puerta. Tenía la pinta clásica de barbaján y mercenario: Gruesas botas de cuero, una sucia capa con capucha, una camisa de cota de malla, un carcaj de flechas en la espalda, la melena corta, barba bien recortada y un cuerno en la frente. Sí, porque de entre los mentirosos y embusteros, los unicornios son los peores.

Su nombre era Rising Comet, y entró al Poni de Acero en medio del silencio sepulcral que reinaba en la taberna. El recién llegado se extrañó por ver un lugar de tan mala fama sumido en un estado de mutismo tan anormal. Por supuesto, como forastero no podía saber que la razón que todos los sucios rufianes que estaban presentes tenían para guardar silencio en la taberna ese día, se debía a la pequeña y esbelta figura que, envuelta en una capa de color rojo oscuro, se mecía en una silla y canturreaba una tonada infantil en el rincón más alejado de la cantina.

Rising Comet se acercó a la barra procurando hacer mucho ruido con sus cascos enfundados en sus pesadas botas sobre el piso de madera del bar. Levantando mucho la cara, orgulloso, el unicornio cuyo pelaje era de color azul claro se dirigió al cantinero:

—Deme un tarro de su mejor cidra. —ordenó casi gritando para que todos lo oyeran —Hoy estoy celebrando.

Nadie pareció prestarle atención alguna. Algunos de los presentes incluso parecieron encogerse todavía más como si temieran que algún barril oculto de dinamita fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

—Con que un público muy reservado ¿eh? —dijo dando un largo sorbo al tarro de madera lleno de cidra que el cantinero le había presentado. Alzando aún más la voz, dijo —A ver, ¿Quién de ustedes, rufianes, tendrá el valor de enfrentarse a mí en una competencia de vencidas?

No hubo más respuesta que la que hubiera obtenido Rising Comet de estarle hablando a un montón de barriles de vino vacíos.

—¿Nadie? Es obvio que no. —se respondió a sí mismo —Mi reputación me precede. Después de todo, todos y cada uno de los presentes deberían sentirse en deuda conmigo pues es gracias a mí que pueden todos ustedes disfrutar de esta deliciosa y dulce cidra.

Tomó un enorme sorbo de su tarro y estrellándolo con fuerza contra la barra continuó.

—Pero que torpeza la mía. Es obvio que olvide presentarme. Yo soy Rising Comet, el valeroso aventurero que limpio la ruta del norte de la molesta plaga de meroliches. Comprenderán que desde que el camino del norte que pasa junto al Pantano de los Peldaños se infestó de meroliches, ningún comerciante ni proveedor de ningún insumo podía venir a este su hermoso paraíso sin ley llamado Ponyville.

»Me imagino que gente de mundo como ustedes han de saber que son los meroliches —continuó el unicornio no importándole que nadie le ponía atención realmente —¿no? Déjenme les explico. Imaginen un montón del lodo más viscoso apestoso y repulsivo, añádanle tres feos ojos brillantes y una boca grande y llena de baba. Colóquenlo sobre un cuerpo lleno de escamas con dos brazos delgados terminados en afiladas garras y patas con membranas.

»Eso yeguas y corceles, es un meroliche y yo maté con mi ballesta nada más ni nada menos que seis mil de ellos. —se jactó el recién llegado sacando de entre sus ropas una larga y bien decorada arma hecha de un metal antiguo y herrumbroso.

Por primera vez, la mirada de alguien se posó en el unicornio. Pero era la que menos el habría querido atraer. Se trataba de la mirada de la silueta enfundada en la capa roja que custodiaba desde un rincón de la taberna, que más que mirar al armado, tenía su vista puesta en el arma que acababa de desenfundar.

—Entonces —prosiguió Rising Comet después de vaciar su tarro de todo rastro de cidra —¿no creen que por este gran favor que les he hecho, no me merezco cuando menos una respetable competencia de vencidas?

Nadie quiso siquiera levantar la mirada. La silueta enfundada en la capa roja se habia levantado de su silla.

—¿Qué me dices tú? Te ves fuerte. —le dijo el unicornio a un sabueso diamantino que se encontraba pacíficamente jugando naipes con un grifo malencarado. —Anda prometo no romperte el brazo.

El sabueso estaba por ponerse de pie y darle una lección a aquel unicornio parlanchín, cuando de pronto, una voz femenina pero firme se escuchó tras él.

—Ya ha sido suficiente de tus mentiras —dijo la voz.

Al girarse, Rising Comet se encontró con una joven y hermosa yegua. Su pelaje era de color rojo claro, su melena sujeta en una coleta era de los varios tonos que toma una hoguera desde que comienza a arder hasta que se apaga y en sus ojos dorados brillaba un fuego que la hacía, al mismo tiempo, una visión encantadora y terrible. Venia envuelta en una capa color rojo oscuro y por el sonido que hizo al caminar pareciera que usaba algún tipo de armadura.

—¿Disculpe, dulce potrilla, no es usted demasiado delicada como para estar en un lugar así? —le dijo arrogante el recién llegado.

—¿Y no es demasiado estúpido entrar en un lugar lleno de extraños peligrosos contando un montón de mentiras y buscando problemas? —respondió la joven poni de tierra con su voz firme aunque melodiosa.

—¿Mentiras? De ninguna manera. Todo lo que he dicho ha sido nada más que la verdad sin ninguna falta ni agregado. —se estiró el unicornio levantando el rostro en un ademan muy digno.

—¿De verdad? Vaya que torpeza la mía. Yo habría jurado que siquiera tienes idea de cómo luce en realidad un meroliche y que ni siquiera has matado uno en tu vida, puesto que ni por enterado te das de cómo funciona esa arma que traes cargando indignamente —arremetió verbalmente la poni rojiza dejando al unicornio completamente indignado.

—¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Tu… ¿quién se supone que eres tú? ¿Acaso la camarera? ¿Qué razones tienes para durar de mis palabras? —le respondí el unicornio con enojo.

—Mi nombre, es Embershine, y no soy ni más ni menos que la dueña de esta taberna. Es solo mi forma de ganarme la vida, pues mi verdadera pasión es aniquilar aberraciones en los yermos despoblados de la llanura de Everfree… y mi pasatiempo, es desenmascarar a charlatanes embusteros como tú.

»¿Qué razones tengo? Primeramente el hecho de que aquí en Ponyville, no necesitamos de insumos del exterior ni en cuanto alimento ni cidra. La granja de los Bolt nos provee de toda clase de recursos que necesitamos. Segundo, la descripción que das de un meroliche no concuerda sino con un vastago. Los verdaderos meroliches son mucho más pequeños, viscosos, poseen siete ojos en la cabeza y están fijos al piso con una serie de ramificaciones similares a repulsivos tentáculos escamosos y brillantes. ¿Has visto acaso alguna vez uno de esos?

—Bueno, sí, una vez. Pero creí que era un bebe o un capullo y no quise hacerle daño. —respondió nervioso el forastero.

—¿Un bebe? Si te hubieras acercado lo suficiente habrías descubierto que ese "bebe" habría sido capaz de abrir su boca y devorarte entero. Esa es la verdadera forma del meroliche. Los que tú dices haber matado, no son sino vástagos, extensiones del mismo cuerpo de la creatura, pero matar a una, dos, mil o seis mil de ellos no resuelve el problema si no se aniquila el cuerpo principal.

»¿Y sabes porque no creo que hayas matado siquiera un ciento de ellos? Porque el arma que usas ni siquiera sabes cómo funciona. Tiene la forma de una ballesta y la modificaste para que disparara flechas. Flechas que aun tienes en tu carcaj y que a menos que llevases contigo una carreta llena de ellas no te habrían alcanzado para matar ni tres docenas de vástagos de meroliche. Esa arma es una plasmallesta, un arma ancestral que dispara impulsos de energía mágica y funciona haciendo uso de cristales de Animita. Si supieras como funciona habrías podido matar no solo miles, sino cientos de miles de meroliches.

—¿De verdad? —Dijo Rising Comet mirando hacia su costado donde la supuesta plasmallesta descansaba inerme y oxidada como siempre —Pues no te creo nada. Si de verdad eres tan hábil, joven potrilla, dime: si no mate seis mil meroliches o si los que mate solo eran vástagos, ¿porque la plaga desapareció del camino del norte?

—Muy simple —respondió Embershine —porque fui yo quien aniquiló al cuerpo principal del meroliche.

—Yo digo que son patrañas.

—¿Qué?

—Que son patrañas, viles mentiras las que dices —insistió el forastero muy confiado con los ojos cerrados.

De tenerlos abiertos se habría dado cuenta de cómo un enojo abrasador se levantaba por el cuerpo de Embershine y como otros de los presentes se escondían debajo de las mesas con miedo, previendo un desastre.

En un movimiento cegadoramente rápido, la poni de tierra se dio una vuelta, y propinando una firme patada en el pecho del unicornio con una de sus patas traseras, lo proyectó contra una de las gruesas columnas de madera que sostenía el segundo piso del bar, al tiempo que con su pata delantera sacaba una delgada y brillante espada de la vaina, cuya hoja de color dorado relumbro al vuelo para después caer y ser atrapada por la empuñadura por los dientes diestros y poderosos de Embershine.

—Nadie, me llama mentirosa, ¿entendiste, miserable? —dijo la poni sin abrir los dientes con los que sujetaba su afilada arma.

Rising Comet no entendió como, pero ahora tenía el vientre adolorido y estaba atrapado entre una gruesa columna de madera y una desquiciada poni de tierra lo amenazaba con una afiliada espada sobre su garganta.

—Espera, Ember, no vayas a cometer una locura, por favor —el viejo cantinero le pidió casi suplicante a la poni.

Ella lo miró un instante, y enfundando su espada, volvió a golpear al forastero con su casco y lo empujo para hacerlo caminar hacia la puerta trasera del bar.

—Bien, no me atreveré a manchar la casa de mi padre con la sangre de este charlatan, pero es mi responsabilidad el deshacerme de sabandijas como esta por el bien de Equestria Fragmentada.

Y haciéndolo cruzar el umbral, Embershine lo llevó afuera. En la parte trasera del bar solo quedaba lo que había sido en otro tiempo un puente de piedra. Ahora roto por la mitad, el puente solo dirigía a una larga caída por el barranco de Ponyville.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo mencione? Ponyville está situada en el borde de una profunda zanja que, se piensa, llega hasta las entrañas del mundo mismo.

En el borde del derruido puente, una enojada Embershine amenazaba con lanzar al embustero Rising Comet. Viendo su final muy cerca, el unicornio no pudo sino admitir sus crímenes y apelar a la misericordia de su verdugo.

—Está bien, está bien. Lo admito —gritó el aventurero —no mate seis mil meroliches. Cuando mucho fueron doce. Y si, eran vástagos. No quise ni acercarme al cuerpo principal porque me aterró demasiado… pero por favor, no me mates.

—Dime algo que no sepa, embustero. No mereces cargar esta arma —dijo la poni de tierra arrebatándole la plasmallesta —Ahora, encomiéndate a las Princesas del Sol y la Luna, porque rendirás cuentas muy pronto.

Y con un fuerte empujón, Embershine lanzó a Rising Comet por el borde del precipicio.

Creyéndose perdido, el unicornio cerró los ojos para esperar su muerte, hasta que lo hizo reaccionar la sensación de caer en un enorme balde de agua fría. Y así era.

Un enorme contenedor de madera, recogía el agua de una cascada que caía por el acantilado. Al parecer, aquella cascada había sido en otro tiempo un rio subterráneo, que cuando el mundo se rompió y el precipicio de Ponyville quedó abierto, comenzó a fluir hacia el fondo del abismo. El gran cubetón recogía el agua y cuando estaba lleno se vertía sobre un canal artificial en el que fue a parar el asustado Rising Comet cuando el contenedor se hubo volteado.

Nadó a la deriva llevado por la corriente del riachuelo hasta que, siendo visto por un anciano pegaso a la orilla del arroyo artificial, este le tendió un casco para poder sacarlo de ahí.

—¿Qué le sucedió, joven? —se rió el pegaso —en invierno no se recomienda echarse al arroyo a hacer busitos.

—Esa poni loca, la dueña de la taberna, ella me arrojó al abismo… ¡quería matarme! —respondió el forastero temblando de frio.

—¿Embershine? Naaaa —respondió el anciano riendo —ella no es mala en realidad. Sabía que caerías en la unidad de recolección de la cascada. No eres al primero que recojo ni serás el último. Algunos acaban en la granja y casi no me da tiempo de sacarlos del rio antes de que pasen por la rueda del molino.

»Lo que me intriga es que hiciste para hacerla enojar tanto. Ella no le hace esto a cualquiera. Debiste resultarle especialmente desagradable.

—Es una demente, deberían venir, arrestarla y encerrarla en un calabozo para siempre.

—Anda, hijo. ¿Pero quién va a venir? Esto es Ponyville. Aquí no hay ley y tenemos suerte que ella como Caballero de Equestria dicte y vigile que se cumplan las leyes. O lo que queda de ellas.

—¿Un… caballero de Equestria? ¿Ella? —los ojos del unicornio se quedaron redondos como platos incapaz de creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos.

—Aunque no lo creas. —concluyó el anciano recordando con un aire nostálgico épocas pasadas y tiempos mejores de dicha y esplendor que la propia Embershine también había vivido —Ella es la hija del último Gran Caballero de Equestria antes de que la Cascara se rompiera y por lo tanto, ella es la primera y última caballero de la Equestria Fragmentada.

* * *

_**Nota del Autor: Quiero felicitar a toda la comunidad broni de FanFiction(punto)Net por haber alcanzado (con este fic) el nada despreciable numero de 6000 historias. Sigamos así, con los trabajos geniales y, sobre todo, mis bronis hispanohablantes, sigamos aportando a la cultura broni en español para que crezcamos y enriquezcamos el fandom. Brohoof! **_


End file.
